


林中月

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 月亮在他身后。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	林中月

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写个掉san值的小故事谁想到会变成这个鬼样子（

随着树枝折裂的清脆响声，哈利从混沌的状态中惊醒。他揉了揉眼睛，才意识到天色已经暗了下去。他顺着落日方向看去，只看到在遥远的西边留下一层将熄未熄的昏黄色光晕，太阳向下潜入密林里，留下的踪迹被深色天空侵吞。光晕边际形成一圈近乎于紫的粉，它被挂在层叠的枯树梢上，在那里摇摇欲坠。

哈利收回视线转而环顾自己周围。

他早先在轮班时被从树林中走出的鹿形守护灵吸引，它身上莫名的亲昵感呼唤着他，这驱使哈利挪动双腿跟在它身后。那头鹿把他引到这里便踪影皆无，而哈利现在被层层灌木包围，无法分辨哪一方是回去的路。

这也许是错误的。哈利揉了揉原本就蓬乱的头发，他不安地踩着脚下折断的树枝和落叶想，这会儿可是非常时期，赫敏一个人在帐篷里，没有武器，没有同伴；罗恩……他们没有罗恩的任何消息。

哈利想他至少该去跟赫敏说一声再行动——但他不太想面对赫敏。他需要静一静，赫敏也需要单独的、互不打扰的空间。但他愣神的这会儿功夫，黑暗已经完全把夕阳余晖吞吃下肚，再怎么需要个人空间他现在也必须得回去。

哈利叹口气，尝试了几次才用赫敏的魔杖成功使了一个“荧光闪烁”，不称手的魔杖勉勉强强接受了他的魔法，给出了一个比平常要微弱得多的光芒。往好处想想，这至少比没有强。他安慰自己。

因为光源问题无法照亮全部，哈利不得不举着魔杖小心翼翼地在四周绕了一圈才找到前进的方向，他摸索着往前走，踩在落叶上的脚步声在静谧的夜晚显得十分突兀。沙沙的声响陪着他走了一段路程后，他突然感觉脚下有一阵诡异的震动，这不同于地震，震动频率极快但影响极小，震动的酥麻从脚部一下子传遍全身，霎时间，所有的落叶都开始发出轻微的沙沙声。

哈利迅速撤掉了咒语让自己归于黑暗，同时他半蹲下来以防止有什么食死徒或者其他危险出现时好在第一时间躲避。

震动仅仅维持了几秒钟，紧随其后的是穿破黑夜的巨响，那声音从哈利正前方传来，它像是腐朽的巨门被推动，又像是古老生物在黑暗中进行某种神秘交流，那甚至还有点像黑湖中沉睡的怪物——哈利从未听过这种声音。

那声音也没有持续多久，在那声怪异的鸣叫声过后一切又归于寂静，月亮从云层中探出来，穿透密密麻麻的枝丫投下一抹清冷的光。它的光线足够照亮哈利前进的路，这省去了他继续施展令眼睛痛苦的“荧光闪烁”。

调查声音来源和返回营地之中哈利几乎是下意识的选择了前者，他捏紧了魔杖为自己施展了一个盔甲护身，再次行动时他比之前要迅速很多，也果断许多。他踩着落叶走了一会儿，远远就听到咒骂和痛哭的声音，这把他钉在原地。

哈利熟悉这个，熟到不能再熟，他死都不会忘记与他针锋相对多年的混蛋的声音，他听过对方咒骂，也见过对方哭泣，他不可能忘，也绝不会认错——那是德拉科·马尔福。哈利感觉喉咙被捏紧，他迅速半蹲下来，利用灌木丛做掩护渐渐向对方逼近。

德拉科·马尔福？这怎么可能？！恐惧几乎瞬间袭击了哈利的后脊背：这是不是意味着还有其他食死徒在周围？这是不是意味着他们的营地不再安全？这是不是意味着赫敏很危险？！

距离哈利三四步远的灌木之外是一片突兀的圆形空地，马尔福就在空地中间，他被两团漆黑诡异的团状物压着。那两坨团状物几乎跟他差不多大，它们散发着黑色的烟雾，像丝线，又像粘稠液体的液体。马尔福趴在地上，半个身子都没进那两坨乌漆抹黑的团状物里，他不停地咒骂和大喊，他在挣扎的时候一只手臂不小心碰到了那团团状物，于是迅速被吞了进去，现在他只能用一只手扣着草皮，拼命让自己从其中逃离。

哈利看清对方困境后几乎没有犹豫就冲了出去，他一边大喊着“马尔福”一边跑向那个苦苦挣扎的人，惊讶的反倒是马尔福，他看到哈利时像是见了鬼一样，“你怎么在这里？！”被他喊得破音又走调。

“这是我想问的。”哈利冲他伸出手，“手。——你在愣什么？！手！”

而金发混蛋眨眨眼，仍然用他见鬼了的表情瞪着他。马尔福不会知道自己挂满眼泪的蠢脸又多蠢，换做平时哈利兴许还可以对此在心里攻击一番，但此刻这只会让他心烦。

马尔福脑子被炸尾螺炸烂了！哈利愤怒地想，在等不到对方回应后他便蹲下身攥住了对方的手腕拉向自己，马尔福这时候才回过神来似的发出一声痛呼：“波特！”

“闭嘴！我在帮你！”哈利不耐烦道，他用另一只手也握住马尔福的手腕往出拉拽，但压在他身上的诡异东西就是不肯放他出来，甚至还在不断吞噬他。

“这没用的，波特。”马尔福回头看了眼那坨东西，再看向哈利时那眼神让哈利感到一阵焦虑，从胃里翻滚着升到胸口，接着转化成了愤怒。

“闭嘴！马尔福，闭嘴！”哈利咬着牙，又拼了命地用力拽，他绷紧了腰背，整个身体倾斜，唯一保持他平衡的只有他们相接的手腕和手。

马尔福不说话了，他咬着牙。哈利把他一点一点拖出来，等他另一只手成功挣脱后他立刻攥住了哈利的手腕。哈利立刻心领神会，他左右手各拽一只，每把马尔福拽出来一点他就向后挪动一点，直到马尔福身上的拉拽力彻底消失。

突然的失衡让哈利猛地向后倒去，跌进层层叠叠地落叶中，马尔福为此也重重压在他身上。哈利虽然讨厌这个人，但一想到这代表他已经让对方从那团诡异恶心的东西中解脱来，即使对方是马尔福，哈利也没有那么介意了。

他躺在地上大口喘气，圆月低低地悬垂在空中，亮得吓人。

马尔福从他身上爬起来，挡住了月亮，对方逆着光，淡金色的头发像是笼着一层光晕，哈利眯了眯眼，下一秒对方就冲他亮出了魔杖尖，而多亏了哈利将近一年的对抗经验，他几乎是在同一时间就喊出了“除你武器”。他把马尔福的魔杖攥在手里，用另一只手握成拳狠狠揍翻了他身上的马尔福。他压制住马尔福，一手按着他肩膀一边用魔杖威胁。在对方对他表达出攻击后哈利刚刚平息的怒火又被引了出来。

“你为什么在这里？！”哈利恶狠狠道，“只有你？周围还有什么人？”

“这话我才想问。”马尔福只有被威胁时才会安静，他看了看那两坨东西，哈利注意到对方眼眶里又开始积蓄泪水，这模样倒让哈利不知所措起来，“——放心吧波特，还没死的大概只有我了……还有你。”

“什么意思？”

“因为你和我还在进行这场该死的谈话，波特，你是蠢货吗？”马尔福冷笑，这让哈利出于报复用魔杖恶狠狠戳了下他的肩膀做警告。

“别跟我绕圈子，马尔福，回答我的问题：你为什么在这里？”哈利顿了顿，“这很奇怪，为什么只有你一个人，你说的没死是什么意思？我不记得我做了什么能导致我‘死’的事。”

马尔福看着哈利，金色眉毛拧在一起，他这个样子保持了有一会儿才轻声笑道，“你不知道这是什么地方？对不对？”

“这是——”这是他和赫敏的营地附近。哈利本想这么说。

那副防备模样似乎逗乐了马尔福，他的冷笑不但没停反而还有扩大的趋势，那双灰蓝色眼睛打量着他，在夜色中亮得吓人。哈利直觉他在盘算什么鬼主意。但魔杖都在他这里，哈利想，就算对方有什么阴谋他也能化解。

“你不知道。”马尔福笃定道，“因为你对魔法界知之甚少，波特波特，可怜的波特，你得多了解一点——”

哈利眯起眼睛，思考着该从哪里下手揍对方最疼。他当然想了解，他当然想像每一个巫师孩子那样从小就浸泡在这个魔法世界里！他得揍马尔福。

“少废话，马尔福。你不说我就把你丢进那坨恶心的东西里。”哈利威胁道。

“你会吗？”马尔福哼道，“按你愚蠢的格兰芬多信条以及你个人，你不会把辛苦救下来的人又扔回去的——操，波特，快停下！”

哈利站起来，正用漂浮咒让马尔福从地面上浮起，重新贴近那团黑漆漆的东西。马尔福在第一时间就骂了他。哈利恶劣地享受着对方的惊恐，这个金发混蛋就是欠教训。平常他也许可以跟他兜兜圈子，但现在他十分担心赫敏的情况。再加上他对这片树林并不熟悉——而看到了马尔福，也就表明这里不再安全。多呆一秒就会多一秒不可预测，他不能冒这个风险。

马尔福孜孜不倦地骂着，哈利冷眼看着他，把他升高，再缓慢地贴近那团东西。

“我说！我说！”马尔福大喊，“操你的波特！操！”

哈利满意地让马尔福远离那团会吞噬他的东西，甚至让他拉开了比之前更远的距离。他撤了魔咒，马尔福跌落在地上时发出夸张的痛呼和咒骂。

“得了吧马尔福。”哈利一边向他走过去一边翻白眼，“你尊贵的屁股下面都是落叶，那根本不疼！”

“闭嘴。”

马尔福说。他从地上站起来，拍了拍身上的落叶，又深深地看了那两团怪东西，接着他把脸埋在手里。哈利停下脚步，他不确定现在要不要走上前。马尔福给他的感觉很奇怪，他一方面对对方的出现感到惊恐，一方面在看到对方这副模样时又感到愤怒和——

月亮在马尔福身后，他看起来那么脆弱。哈利不确定了，他想到天文塔上的马尔福。

在哈利说出什么话之前，马尔福把脸从手心中抬了起来，这会儿他好像已经整理好自己的……一切。

“去树荫下。”马尔福对他说，然后自己由空地跑入树林。

这倒是有道理。哈利紧随其后，空地使他们成为最易攻击的目标。

他们把自己的身子藏进黑暗中，马尔福抬头看看天，又看看哈利，他斟酌片刻才道：“不管你来这里的原因是什么，也不管为什么你和我会在这里遇见——你至少可以确信我说的：这里不是真实的世界，以及我知道怎么离开。”

“不是真实的世界”这个概念跟海格告诉他“你是个巫师”一样使他震惊，但后者是喜悦，前者只有惊悚。哈利差一点就要用魔杖指着这个混蛋了，但转念又想对方不至于在这一点上对他撒谎，“什么意思？”

“你要怎么解释这一切？”马尔福看着他，“我原本在马尔福庄园里面对那个恶心的蛇脸，你呢？”

“我……我在追一只守护灵。”哈利犹豫着，“然后——”

“然后你就在这里了。”得到哈利的肯定后马尔福嗤了一声，这立刻换来哈利的瞪视，“无意冒犯，波特。但我敢肯定你是个蠢货。”

“马尔福。”哈利威胁道，“我想你不会不知道那团东西就在空地中心等着你吧？”

这下子换来马尔福的眼神威胁，但那没有一点力度，武器都在哈利这里。

“总之，我知道这里。我可以带你去往树林边界，你看到那层雾了吗？”马尔福指了指树林边缘，“必须得在黎明前穿过边界。”

“那里根本没有什么雾。”哈利开始怀疑对方的言论，“清晰得能看到星星。马尔福，我警告你——”

“闭嘴，波特。”马尔福下巴紧绷，他靠在树上沉思，在哈利终于忍不住要踹他一脚看对方的反应之前，马尔福再次开口道，“我得穿过树林边缘，你也需要。这是回到现实生活的唯一办法——不要质疑我，波特，关于魔法界我掌握的知识要比你们三个蠢货加起来还要多得多。”

“我怎么知道树林边缘等待我的不是一群食死徒？”哈利在胸前抱着手臂打量马尔福，一副防备模样，“我怎么知道你会不会把我引向死亡？”

“‘死亡’？”这逗乐了马尔福，他冷笑道，“……还能去向哪里？”

“实话说，波特，我也不信任你。我怎么知道一路上你会怎么对我？鉴于之前你我总敌视对方。”马尔福琢磨一会儿，“你得保证我的安全。”

“而你得保证不会伤害、不会把我扔给食死徒。”哈利向他伸出手，“牢不可破咒。”

马尔福打量着他的那只手，衡量这个决定就像衡量生死。

“怎么？”哈利嘲笑道，“你怕了？”

像赌气似的，马尔福的手立刻与他相握。对方的手冷得吓人，哈利手上紧了紧，更用力地握住了他。他抽出魔杖后彼此宣誓，他承诺保证马尔福的安全，马尔福则承诺不会伤害他、不会把他扔给食死徒。

被火焰烧灼的痛感从他们相握的手心间开始蔓延，顺着手臂蜿蜒到各自的心脏。直到契约落下烙印后他们才松开彼此。

“靠。”马尔福重新倚在树干上，“真疼。”

那其实没有多疼。哈利翻个白眼，但他懒得跟娇生惯养的公子哥儿废话。

在哈利有所行动前，地面又开始震动，与先前相比这次的震感要更加强烈，持续的时间稍久一些，而等震动结束，震耳欲聋的啸声便像贴着耳边似的响起。哈利忍不住堵住耳朵，但马尔福，他直愣愣地盯着那片空地，灰蓝色的眼睛变得湿润起来，泪水从眼眶中跌落。

哈利立马顺着他的视线望去，看到空地上那两坨诡异的团状物，稍大一点的那坨正在向上分解。似烟雾、似蛛丝一样的东西冲天空升起，像一团吞吐而出的云雾缭绕在上空——就是它发出的声音。这诡异的声音一直持续到团状物分解完毕才停止，当一切重归宁静，那片空地上就只有一团孤零零的东西。

在听不到任何声响后哈利才松开双手，接着他听到了马尔福的抽泣声。他转过头去，对方在注意到哈利的视线时毫不犹豫地推了他一把让哈利背对着他。

好吧。哈利决定不在这个时候跟他较劲。

“马尔福在哭”这件事哈利始终无法消化，如果他乐意，他可以随时将盥洗室、天文塔上的情形在脑海里描绘得清清楚楚。可马尔福不该是这样，是说——他可以狂妄自大，像个蠢货，可以尖酸刻薄，可以是个贵族那样优雅高傲，他有这个本钱。但是，哭泣和眼泪？这对哈利来说匪夷所思。也正是这一点让他心烦。

马尔福很快冷静下来，哈利听着身后的动静，直到对方开口说话才转过身去。

“听着，波特。”马尔福抹了把脸，说话时还带着厚重的鼻音，“这是巫师们将死前会到达的地方，刚才那是——那是我父亲的灵魂在消散，那是无可挽回的真正死亡，我母亲虽然没到那一步，但她正被死亡吞噬，如果能出去，说不定还可以救她。”

“‘将死前’？”哈利愣道，“这是说我，我也？”

“也许呢。我也好奇你是怎么来到这里的。”马尔福扯了扯嘴角，“不过既然你我还能在这里说话，那么就代表还有活命的机会。走吧。”

马尔福拍拍裤子，他对着空地中那团东西——他正被死亡吞噬的母亲，纳西莎。他深深看了一眼后立刻转身向密林深处走去，头也不回。

对方走得飞快，哈利几乎得小跑着才能追上他。脚下的落叶响个不停，把他的大脑都搅得一团糟。“将死前”，“将死前”又是什么意思？他死了吗？还是他即将面对死亡？哈利对这个毫无记忆，他只记得自己是跟随着守护灵走进树林深处，然后，然后他就来到了这里。

“我不明白。”哈利紧跟上去，“我不记得发生了什么。”

“这可能就是你跟我的差别。”马尔福专注前方的路，“也许你只是昏迷，或者你处在睡梦中但莫名其妙来到了这里——你作为事件中心什么事情发生在你身上我都不会奇怪。我不在乎你如何来的，波特，我只在乎能不能出去。同样的，作为忠告，你最好也专注脚下。”

“但是——” 

“闭嘴，波特！”马尔福吼道，“专心！”

走路还要怎么专心？！哈利一口气堵在肚子里，还差那么一点他就要举起魔杖炸飞那个金色脑袋。不过鉴于刚刚发生的事，哈利觉得自己可以暂且不提任何疑惑。就让那个混蛋自己冷静去吧。

哈利没再专注前面的人。他们在树木间穿梭，头顶清冷的月亮透过交错的树杈时不时洒出点光斑落在马尔福的金发上，他们彼此沉默。

哈利不适应和马尔福一起为了某个目标做什么事，也从未有过。但此时天地静谧，耳边除了他们行走的声音和因为运动发出的喘息以外再无其他，有一刹那哈利错以为他们是最亲密的敌人——但这绝不可能。哈利强迫自己不要去想这些。

他转头看向树木外时不时出现的空地。比起他们穿行的阴暗树林，那片被月光照耀的空地要明亮许多，哈利看到过几个像马尔福父母那样的——“被死亡吞噬”着的证明，那些黑色团装物堆在空地中央，好像在安静地等待着一个可以由灵魂发出吼叫的机会。他们赶路期间又经历过几次震动和怪声洗礼，那距离他们的位置很远，影响也极小，但每当这时候马尔福就会停下脚步侧耳细细分辨——就好像他能辨别出这些声音哪个是由他母亲的灵魂发出的一样。

可能走了有一个小时左右。哈利估算着，另一方面是他发觉自己的脚步虚浮酸软，但他们不可能停下。哈利咬咬牙提了提脚上速度，他试着找点什么来打发一下枯燥的路程，接着他看到了右侧新出现的空地——一只家养小精灵。它套着一条脏兮兮的旧枕套，紧闭着那双大得出奇的眼睛，尖耳朵耷拉着，一向小心翼翼做出防卫状态的手自然垂在身侧，它就那样站在那里。

“多比？”哈利停下脚步，“他怎么在这里？”

“什么？”马尔福回头，“那只精灵？——你看到他了？”

哈利看了他一眼点点头，再次看向多比时他正准备走出去。

马尔福快一步拽住他的手腕，冷声道：“那里没人。”

“可是——”哈利回头看他，马尔福的脸藏在黑暗里，眼睛亮晶晶的。哈利借着月色看到了他与以往不同的严肃表情，瞬间感到头皮发麻，“多、多比……就在那里，你看不到吗？”

对方没有说话，他只是攥着哈利的手腕，像是在黑暗中发光的眼睛盯着他，然后轻轻地、坚定地摇了摇头。

怎么可能没有？！哈利的视线在马尔福和多比之间徘徊，月亮在多比身后的天空上悬挂着，他的影子在他身前，像是有自己意识一样轻轻翻涌着。

“多——”

哈利的喊声迅速被马尔福的手堵住了，但他暂时没功夫跟马尔福较真，也不愿意听他的咒骂和劝阻。他狠狠甩开对方的桎梏猛冲向空地。

“多比！”哈利跑到他跟前，“你怎么在这儿？！”

多比没有理会他，他像是沉睡一般矗立在那里。哈利伸手想要握住他的手腕将他从这里带走，就像他拽出马尔福那样，但他抓住的只有空气。多比的像水中的涟漪一般抖了抖，又重新归于宁静。

——这不可能。哈利感觉自己的胸口被狠狠捶了一下。多比应该没有死，多比怎么会死——这究竟是什么地方？马尔福说“将死前”，那多比在这里又代表什么？为什么他不能碰到多比？为什么多比没有意识？谁能解释这些？！谁——

哈利转头看向马尔福。他把自己搁置在树荫下，他的皮肤几乎跟那头金发融在一起。

“马尔福！”哈利喊道，“我抓不住他！”

“我看不到那里有谁在，波特。”马尔福冷静道，“我看不到。”

骗子。哈利笃定地认为，骗子。他在撒谎，他绝对在撒谎。马尔福讨厌家养小精灵，而他知道这鬼地方是什么情况，他就是不想让他救多比，这个混蛋他想看着多比去死！

“我不能把他留在这里。”哈利抽出魔杖指着马尔福，“想办法。”

“哈利·波特你他妈有什么毛病？！”被威胁的马尔福也愤怒了，他眯着眼睛举起双手示弱，但这根本不能让哈利对他放下戒备，“我说了我看不到他！”

“你在撒谎！”哈利嘶哑地喊道，“过来！”

马尔福没有动，他站在阴影里。哈利忍不住冲了过去，对方惊恐地后退了几步被身后的树木挡住去路。哈利揪着他的领子，一边用魔杖尖戳着他的胸口一边把他往多比身边拖。

“操。波特，操！你个下三滥的恶霸！”马尔福拼命挣扎着，“我不能去那里！”

“谁管你！”哈利咬着牙，眼睛通红地咆哮，“救他！”

“我他妈说了‘我、看、不、到’！这些单词你哪个理解不了？！”

“所有！”

马尔福咬着牙，他被哈利连拖带拽地揪到多比身边，这让他觉得耻辱，他愤怒地颤抖着，站稳后立刻用尽全身力气揍了哈利。

这一拳力道极大，有一瞬哈利感觉自己眼冒金星，他的眼镜被这一拳揍到地上。哈利用魔杖指着马尔福，恶咒还没来得及念出口，由心脏产生的剧烈痛感让他直不起身。马尔福已经倒在地上呻吟了，在哈利模糊的视线中他看到马尔福狼狈地蜷缩在地上，一边痛喊一边咒骂着他的名字。

哈利感觉自己的心脏被绞在一起，他甚至不敢大幅度呼吸，每一次喘气都会引起更剧烈的疼痛。太疼了，太他妈疼了。哈利感到自己的眼泪无法控制地奔流出来，他跪在地上，小心地换气，接着他探了探多比的虚影，获得的仍然只有空气。然后他转而去摸索马尔福。

马尔福仍然在咒骂，哈利想出声回骂他，但他发出的只有扭曲的声音，于是只好作罢。

哈利摸到马尔福的肩膀，然后是他的脸。哈利想查看对方的情况，但他的眼镜早不知道掉在哪里，于是他只能俯下身，低着头，接着月光努力看清对方的脸。那头金发像在发着光，那双眼睛也一样。

哈利感受到马尔福的呼吸。

“波特——”马尔福呻吟着，“如果我出去还能活着，我发誓我他妈一定离你远一点，有多远我跑多远——你，跟你扯上关系没什么好果子吃。”

“……求之不得。”哈利努力平复了一下呼吸，“看不到你这张脸我也能好过一些。”

哈利眯了眯眼睛，又凑近了些。

“波特。”马尔福干巴巴道，“离我远一点。”

“我看不清……我只想看你有没有事——”哈利解释道，“抱歉……”

他稍微拉开了一些距离，但紧接着哈利感到自己的后脑勺被一只手按下去，他顺应这道力量重新垂下头，感到自己的鼻尖抵住一片冰凉的皮肤，那是马尔福的鼻尖。

这个距离哈利看清了马尔福的眼睛。但同时他和马尔福的呼吸交织在一起，那些气流把他的鼻子和嘴巴都搞得酥酥麻麻，而不知什么原因，这也有些扰乱他的思绪。

哈利轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他有点不知道下一步该做什么，他双手撑在马尔福头部两侧，他能清晰地看到对方的瞳孔和晶体中的小小沟壑。与此同时，因违背约定而被咒语惩罚的疼痛也在逐渐消失，他们对视着，呼吸交错，好像这样就可以抚平彼此的所有伤痛——哈利从未想到马尔福对他来说还有这样的作用。

或许那只是咒语在消退。但哈利隐隐觉得不止如此。

马尔福的冰凉的手顺着他的后脑勺下滑，似有似无地蹭过他的耳垂，除了酥麻的触感以外，那丝不正常的凉意也多少唤回了哈利的神志。

对方的手垂落回落叶地，松开哈利后马尔福也安静地侧过头，避开与他视线相交。

哈利缓慢的抽离自己，很快，原本清晰的眼睛又模糊起来，这时候哈利才想起来魔杖，他挥了挥，咕哝了一声“眼镜飞来”。他试了试，用魔杖修复了破损的地方又重新戴好。这时候马尔福已经从地上坐了起来，他幽幽地看着哈利，什么也没说。

空地上一时间陷入寂静，哈利盯着多比所在之处，这次他没再上前。

“我看不到。波特。”马尔福说，“但我想，这是因为你和我处在不同的状态中，我不知道你发生了什么，但我确实——即将死亡。”

哈利呼吸一滞。

“你能看到多比或许是因为他然活着，但他出现在这里就代表着——”马尔福没有继续说下去。但哈利再愚钝也该明白他是什么意思。

“走吧。”哈利说。他站起来，向马尔福伸出手。

马尔福看了看，与他相握后哈利拉他起来。面对面时他们又有一个短暂的视线相对的机会。

月亮在马尔福身后。

哈利眨了眨眼。马尔福看着他笑笑，推开他后走向树林，“说真的，波特，你该改改你看人的方式，如果不是跟你有过节，我还以为你在迷恋我。”

“什——我没有！”哈利连忙否认。

“是啊。”马尔福回了他一个冷笑，“我知道。”

该死。哈利咬着牙。不明白自己为什么会对此感到烦躁。

他们重新回到树林、重新回到黑暗中。哈利站在那里又沉默地看了一会儿多比才跟马尔福继续前行。这次他们的脚程又比之前快了一些。他们头顶之上的墨色天空正逐渐由暗转明。

哈利在前进过程中看到了几位不认识的巫师，还看到了小矮星·彼得。对于这个背叛他父母的人哈利不想发表任何言论，但看到弗雷德时哈利震惊得说不出话来。哈利愣在原地，他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，他感觉自己眼眶和鼻子发酸，眼泪便不由自主地掉下来。

弗雷德闭着眼睛，一个人站在那里，孤零零地接受月光的洗礼。

“你看到了什么？”马尔福问他。

哈利哽咽着回答：“弗雷德。弗雷德·韦斯莱。”

而马尔福破天荒地没有讽刺韦斯莱家。

“别看了，波特，得快一点，天快亮了。”马尔福催促道，他往前走了几步，发觉哈利没有跟上后又折返回来，拽住他的手腕把他往前方拖。

哈利脚上跟着他，眼睛却仍然盯着弗雷德，直到他的身影被树木遮掩。但接下来的空地哈利不断看到熟悉的脸，到了卢平和唐克斯时哈利再也没忍住，发出呜咽声。

马尔福停下来，他能感觉到哈利手臂紧绷着。他一时间也不知道该如何处理哈利的情绪，这些事与他无关，哈利也本该与他无关，他不需要去在乎对方的情绪也不该被他影响。

但他确实被影响了，他能感受到对方的痛苦。

“波特……”

“既然我知道他们的结局。”哈利哽咽道，“那我就有可能改变他们的命运……是吗？”

哈利感觉自己手腕被拽着，整个人被拉着向前。他突然厌恶起被左右的感觉，哪怕是被这样拽着向前走。哈利松开了自己一直紧攥的拳头，他转了一下自己的手腕，反抓住马尔福的。

马尔福僵硬了一下，他没有反对，除此之外没有任何表示。

“……如果命运刻在星辰上。”马尔福喃喃道，“你如何改变星辰？”

哈利没有说话。

“专注脚下。”马尔福说，“一开始我就跟你说过了，‘专心’。”

哈利低头，看到马尔福沾染上泥土和碎叶的高档皮鞋；他抬头，看到马尔福的后脑勺。头顶的枝丫挡住了大部分月光，但仍然有星星点点从缝隙中垂落。明暗交错间晃了他的眼。

哈利看着马尔福头发上的光斑。

他们在黎明前赶到了树林边缘，即使哈利看不到马尔福口中的雾，他也能知道他们到了正确地点。在树林外大约十米的距离，有一层水凝成墙那样立在那里——或者他们面对着一潭水墙。

“穿过那里之后会怎么样？”哈利站在树林边缘，与马尔福肩并肩站在一起，“回到现实？还是进入另一个未知。”

“我猜得走过去才知道。”马尔福假笑道，“至少你死了我也活不成——‘牢不可破’记得吗？……虽然我本来也活不成。”

“那……”

哈利还没说完，他们脚下的地面便开始震动，接着再次响起了他们今晚听到许多遍的声音。马尔福僵硬地看向身后，而哈利则盯着他。马尔福的眼泪被月光照得晶莹剔透，它从对方灰色的眼睛里诞生，跌出眼眶，又在对方苍白的脸上留下一道水痕，它最后凝在对方削瘦的尖下巴上——坠落。

哈利似乎听到它打在落叶上的声音。

对方上一次哭也是因为这个，它代表了卢修斯灵魂的消亡。

这次是纳西莎。

“德拉科……”

“不，波特。”

马尔福转身躲开了哈利向他伸出的手，那只手悬在空中，突然把他带回无论如何也抓不到多比的时刻。

“马尔福！”哈利抓住马尔福的手腕，死死地，然后拖着他往水墙——也是马尔福说的雾那里走，“我们得出去。”

“我出不去了，波特。”马尔福任由哈利把他拖出树林，哈利听到他这话后猛地回头。月亮低垂在天际，它大得吓人，把马尔福整个都笼在光里，这给他圈了一层光晕，看起来神圣，又极其脆弱。

“我母亲死了。”马尔福带着哭腔说，“下一个就是我。”

“我会把你拽出去。”哈利冷声道，“我会的——你还在这里，我还能抓住你——”

“你不明白。”马尔福猛喘一口气，“在我身后的不是月亮，它在吞噬我，在向我低语，在加速我的死亡。”

哈利怔住了，片刻后他低头看向马尔福，他的影子顺着他的高档皮鞋弯弯曲曲地爬上他的脚踝。那黑色的、诡异的东西，像烟雾、像蛛丝、像粘稠的液体。

哈利捏着马尔福的手腕把他推回树林。他莫名处在望不到底的愤怒中。马尔福没有再继续哭，他那副等待死亡的表情又助长了哈利的火焰。哈利感觉太阳穴突突直跳，胸口更是像有一千零一个巨怪在那上面跳舞。

“你不能——你不能这样对我。”哈利咬牙切齿，也不知道自己在说什么，“你不能，到了现在才跟我说你活不了——你不能骗我。”

“我要死了，你不应该感到解脱吗？”马尔福冷冰冰地看着他：“随你怎么说……波特……我出不去。我已经开始走向死——”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”哈利大喊，“你他妈闭嘴！”

他妈的。怎么会有这种人？！不管做什么都能轻易挑起他的情绪，坐拥他失去的一切美好事物又不知满足，尖酸刻薄还异常恶毒、欺软怕硬，连女生都打不过——他怎么能给哈利灌输了对他坚定的负面和仇恨之后又让哈利看到他的眼泪？在他做尽一切混账事、把食死徒放进校园后又让哈利看到他的犹豫和无可奈何？！

哈利宁愿是马尔福对邓布利多动的手，他宁愿马尔福享受的食死徒的身份，他宁愿马尔福是个百分百的丑恶反派——

他宁愿马尔福依然是那个嘴贱欠抽、被父母宠坏的浑小子，经常会收到父母寄来的一大推糖果、带着两个跟班在他面前耀武扬威地走过，如果马尔福对他言语攻击，他也一定会呛回去。

但为什么他要在见到对方的恶以后还要看到对方隐含的善？

为什么一点点善就能改变他对马尔福的感觉？

妈的。操。

“我能把你从那团恶心的东西里拽出来，我就能把你从死亡拽回来。”哈利拳头砸在马尔福耳朵边，他瞪着对方恶狠狠道，“你就像往常一样胆小点躲在树林里，别被那该死的月亮吞了。”

“你未免太过自信了，波特。”马尔福冷冰冰地看着他，“我很怀疑。但随你吧。”

“马尔福！”哈利咬牙切齿。

“不必，波特。一开始我没想帮你。”马尔福扯出冷笑，“我甚至想让你死，给我父母，给我陪葬。你对这儿一无所知，要害你很容易。”

哈利瞪着他，“但你没有。”

“是啊，没有。”马尔福扯出冷笑，“天要亮了，波特，别让我后悔。”

他在撒谎。哈利笃定。他又瞪了马尔福一会儿才转身跑向水墙，在穿过前回头看了一眼，对方站在那里看着他，但接着马尔福转身把自己整个埋进树林和灌木中。

他就像哈利一路上看到的那些不断地出现在他眼前，不断地被他留在身后的虚影一般。

哈利用力眨了眨眼试图看清马尔福的身影，但对方已无迹可寻。

*

哈利是在帐篷中醒来的。赫敏眼眶通红，但她看起来很高兴。他转了转干涩的眼睛，然后看到了罗恩，他还拿着格兰芬多之剑。

罗恩说看到他跳进湖里，等很久不见他冒头时才跳进去救了他并捞出宝剑——之后他用剑毁了挂坠盒。罗恩接着又讲了他是怎么把哈利拖回来，怎么跟随着邓布利多给他的熄灯器走回来。这感觉很好。真的很好，罗恩回来了，他们毁了又一个魂器——

哈利从床上坐起来，他想了想，问道，“那——近期有什么事发生吗？比如，《预言家日报》上有什么新消息？”

“能有什么？”罗恩撇撇嘴，但他突然想到什么似的，“不过，我听说食死徒内部起了冲突，马尔福一家被……”他做了个抹脖子的手势。

哈利张了张嘴，没有说话。接着他突然想起他还拿着赫敏的魔杖。哈利摸向口袋，手指触摸到魔杖时感到后脊一阵寒意。

“怎么了？”罗恩问，“你的表情很……奇怪。”

“没什么。”哈利干巴巴地说道，他从口袋里掏出属于赫敏的那根，“可能是还没缓过来——赫敏，你的魔杖……”

三人组重新相聚，他们围在一起向以前那样聊着近况，哈利甚至还从罗恩那里得到一根新的魔杖。赫敏最先休息了，罗恩从自己的帆布包里拿出睡衣时脸上也挂着微笑。这些都很好，很好。

哈利在他们熟睡后轻轻下地，离开了帐篷。他走出一段距离才把手伸进口袋，细细抚摸着那根属于马尔福的魔杖。

月亮在他身后。


End file.
